Hall Of Fame
by lastnight815
Summary: Blaine is sick and tired of being alone without a guy best friend to talk to. Tina and Mike play meddle at Blaine and Sam. Blaine used to have his eyes on Sam but only until he meets the only other gay guy in McKinley, Kurt Hummel. Of course he's the only other gay guy in McKinley that people know of.
1. Don't Wait For Luck

AN: Wassup, ya'll! Well, the inevitable happened. I lost track and am off track. Well, anyway, here's another multi-chapter story in progress. Again it can be a little kinky and frisky later. Of course, I tend to lead you, guys, there. And yet again, I need reviews for my stories. Thanks for sticking around. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Well, there comes a time when a writer has to find their way out of a lawsuit from the owners of franchise their using. Now is one of those times. I don't own the hit television series Glee. Neither do I own their ownerships like their characters. Everything I mention here that aren't mine and are from Glee creator Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Till this day Sam Evans can't stand the thought of being away from Blaine Anderson. And to think, they were to be high school sweethearts back in Lima. Now, we could find Blaine missing Sam whenever they don't see each other. Blaine Anderson is head-over-heels in love with Sam Evans. And Sam is to Blaine also.

Of course, like all fairy tales, there has should be a starting point to this love story. Where did it begin again? Oh yes, I remember...

It was September twenty-three, a few weeks after the start of school, sophomore year, when it started- when Blaine realized he had a crush on the new kid, Sam Evans. Sam, by now, is part of the school's football and baseball teams. He plays the quarterback position for the football team and the pitcher in baseball. Basketball and swimming season isn't coming up yet, so, they don't have a team, in the mean time. Although, Sam is planning on trying out for both, he can't handle in both. So he decides on trying out for the swimming team instead. Over the past three weeks, Sam has earned a significant amount of friends and teammates. He gained instant popularity in no time.

Blaine on the other hand, is not exactly like Sam. He started attending William McKinley High School a year ago, after a terrible beating at his old school. He went to Dalton right after the incident but he had to move the next year for a high school. Although he hasn't been being beaten up as often as he was in his old school, he was still being bullied , though, now, together with his few friends.

In times like these, Blaine always looked for his best friend who used to have a crush on him until she learned that he was gay. Tina always hasn't been supporting Blaine's crushes because they were all straight and/or popular. Blaine has always been a hopeless romantic. This is also something Tina knew so well about Blaine. He'd draw him and his crush in an extra notebook and add numerous hearts around them while watching each other's eyes romantically.

But not this time, Blaine is not at all happy about this crush on Sam. He knew for certain that Sam is straight. For goodness sake, he's in two varsity teams, about to be three, he has girls falling and following him all around the school, and Blaine bets also out of school, he clearly works out about 5 hours a day and he's fucking gorgeous. Sam has blonde hair partly fixed but not quite, he is as white as white chocolate, his eyes are like emeralds, his body is like it was chiseled by Aphrodite herself and his luscious, wide lips. Ugh, it just makes Blaine's spine shiver.

And of course, like all people, Sam has his own best friend, Mike Chang. That is the guy Tina has been crushing over since after pre-school. There's no wonder why he hangs out with Sam. They're exactly the same! They like the same movies. They read the same comic books, sam music. And they both have hot abs and muscles! Those two are inseparable.

* * *

**McKinley High hallway 3rd Person POV**

So Tina is getting tired of Blaine crushing on the wrong guys. This time, Tina will make sure it's the last time it will happen. Since she's also friends with Mike because of a the big favor she did for him a long time ago, and they've been tight since then, Tina is planning on making Sam meet Blaine. Straight or not Sam may be, Tina thinks it's at least enough to make friends with Sam.

"Hey, Mike!" Tina jumped at Mike, who was rummaging through his locker.

"Oh, hey Tina!" Mike greeted her back.

"So, how have you been? How's the girlfriend hunt?" Tina wanted to make a bit of small talk, not caring about his premarital status at all.

"Oh, um, it's been rough lately. Dani and I broke it off last week." He informed Tina whose face has a fake concerned one.

"Aw, I really thought you guys would hit off (I never said that they could). At least, it lasted longer than the other ones."

"I know, I really thought so, too. Why can't all girls be like you, Tina? Loving, lovable, you care a lot for people and still has time to be a diva and kick ass in singing a Madonna single." He said smiling. Tina, not able to hide a smile and can't help but giggle, tried to get serious.

Tina swallowed down air in her throat.

"So, hey, um, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok."

"Can I ask you to keep this a secret first." Mike, then, became more serious. "Can you please introduce Sam Evans to Blaine. And, I'm not supposed to tell you this but, Blaine has a huge crush on him. And he's been bitching at me about this for the past weeks." Mike understood completely but wasn't very sure of it. "Ok. How long have you thought about asking me? And isn't he gay?" Tina crossed her arms and strutted her hips against the lockers. "A fair long time. Just please take it into consideration. Even though he likes guys, I saw him act normal and nothing out of the to a hot guy once, I think. And I have a feeling that anytime now, he'll break because of lack of male social contact. Well, anyway, just do it for me. Please." Tina continued to plead. "Fine, for you. But you have to be there with me. I actually don't know him that well." Mike agreed. "Oh, yay. Thank you very much! Later during lunch, ok?" "Ok." With that, they left their lockers when to their rightful classrooms while they wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

**MATH 10:45am Blaine's POV**

I don't know what's gotten into Tina's mind but it's been pretty difficult with her acting like Percy Jackson in a boring class before realizing he was not ADHD the whole math class while Mrs Joyce is saying something about our up coming project. Although, I've seen her do worse. Usually she acts like this when she has set me up with a guy who I can't be interested in or when Rachel and Mercedes set her up in a date. She just can't top smiling and tapping her right foot under the table. Ugh, Tina, would you just- I heard myself lightly moan as I saw Sam across the back of the room. He's just so hot and sexy when he's sitting and trying to listen to Mrs Joyce. He's so hot and sexy when he moves his hair from one side to another. He's so hot and sexy and you know what? He's so hot and sexy with everything he does and doesn't. Oh no, he's smiling back. He's going to think I'm some weirdo just stalking Sam Evans. Why can't I stop staring at his smile. Ugh, those luscious lips, the things that I would do to them. His big, muscular and wide arms. Huh, yes, he drops his head down on his arms. Let's take a quick look at those wonderful blonde locks.

"Ahem, Mr Evans! Do I have to call you a second time?" Huh, oh, Mrs Joyce just called Sam. He quickly sits up and looks at her. Immediately, I look front again without Sam noticing my staring.

Why do I have to be so pathetic? He doesn't even know I even exist. Every time he passes by my locker in the morning I look at him and he does to me and smiles and nods. Then, after the few seconds of heaven, he moves on and leaves; forgetting about me for the rest of the day. Yet, I will never forget those times. There was a time that he said 'hi' to me. His eyes meeting mine. His beautiful emerald like eyes just glaring at me for a good two to three seconds-

"Blaine? Blaine!" Tina snapped at me.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, yeah." I panicked, hoping she didn't notice who I was looking at.

"You're drooling. And you've been staring at Sam Evans for the past, what, five minutes?" Dammit! "What were your fantasies again?" She grinned when she joked then wink.

"Nothing! Anyway, at least I'm not acting like I have ADHD, you've been rumbling in your seat the whole math. What are you planning, anyway? You're usually only like this when you set me up with someone I can't even be interested in. Why do you even care to do this? I always end up more alone and sad than ever." I'm really starting to get tired with this.

"It's something more than getting you a boyfriend. Plus, you would find out later who you'll be meeting." Why does she keep on grinning. It's being a little creepy right now.

"Fine, then."

What is really wrong with ME. I continue to fall in love with the wrong guys. Why do I have crushes for straight guys always? And Sam is the ultimate straight jock. What is wrong with me? I just really wish these feelings go away. But I just would want to be with him. It's been a long time since I've had a guy best friend. Alright, fine, I would now stop aspiring to have a boyfriend but a best friend instead. And that's good for Sam, isn't it?

**MATH 10:45am Sam's POV**

God, why am I feeling all this? I can't control myself. Why can't I stop myself from feeling like this. God, I hate it!

Alright, Sam, just calm down. You can't have another meltdown during math again. I just can't stop looking at Blaine and feeling like my stomach me for not having the balls to ask Blaine out.

Who am I kidding? He doesn't even know me. I know that he's been looking at me but, you don't know, maybe he's just looking Scooter from behind me. Yeah, he's pretty hot. Oh God why did I just do that? Did he see me stare at him? Oh no, he's gonna think I'm a freak for looking at him. Ugh, those eyes have like a magnetic pull to mine. Now, I can't stop looking at them. I have to hide this smile. I put my head down. Alright, now he can't see me smile at him. Anyway, why am I so like this to him? Why does he have to be extremely gorgeous? Those eyes, that smile, those lips, how I want to kiss them, and that little patch of chest hair on his showing off chest, only to be covered by those many layers of polo shirt, cardigan and sweater. Whenever we're together I just feel I want to push him against the wall and start licking his chest. Uh, I'll rip all of those layers like a lion. And devour his lips and just run my hand all over his body. I would plant my hands on that perfectly perked up round ass. And just start getting him out of those annoyingly tight jeans of his. And I would grab hold of his crotch and pull down his underwear. I would lick all away around his body and a work of his nipples until I reach his hot sweaty long-

"Ahem, Mr Evans! Do I have to call you a second time?" Huh? What? Damn it, Mrs Joyce. I was in a middle of a fantasy here with the hottest person in this whole school! I'll look around if "he's" still looking at me. Aw, where are those beautiful twinkling eyes? Gosh, I wish he was mine so I could just look at those eyes all the time and not be judged by him or anyone.

I wish I was his boyfriend.

**Blaine's POV**

I wish I was his best friend.


	2. Go Find Yourself

**AN: Sorry, I never really get to stick to my promises. But that doesn't mean I break my promises. I'm just usually delayed to fulfilling them; my promise being soon to update. Well anyway, here's another chapter. Sorry again for the huge delay.**

**Disclaimer: I literally don't own anything I use in this chapter or any other work I make in this site. Same disclaimer from the previous chapter implies here too. I don't own Glee and its characters.**

* * *

**HALLWAY 12:00pm Sam's POV**

It's a good thing I had one class where I'm away from Blaine. I couldn't help but stare at him the rest of Math. I can't always have myself looking at Blaine. I still need to concentrate and work harder if I want to at least get an average of a C to stay in this school. I can't repeat freshman year. I also can't disappoint my parents again. I can't get mom and dad angry at me. It's just been pretty stressful lately, too. I have football and swimming. I can only do so much at once.

But Blaine is just so beautiful. How can I not get distracted by him? I have to get close to him. 'Coz staring at him and grinning isn't enough for me. Even if it happens everyday. I need to be nearer to him. I think I remember one of the Cheerios mentioning that Blaine is at the school's glee club. What was her name again? Ah, Quinn, that's her. I know. I should join the glee club to be closer to Blaine. That way, I have a reason to meet Blaine, without showing anything to anyone. Besides, I know I can hold a tune. I also think that Quinn is also in the club, too. That's great, another excuse to join glee club. I could say that I wanted to be nearer to Quinn.

But I can barely handle school right now. How am I supposed to have classes, football, baseball, swimming and glee club if I can't even handle classes themselves. Now that's a dilema isn't it? I know, I'll have to drop something. Well, baseball season doesn't start until next month. Y'know before we even start practicing for a game. I won't continue my plans for the swimming team anymore. I'll talk to Mr. Schue later. It's a good thing he's also my Spanish teacher.

As I stroll around the school hallways, headed for my locker, I continue on how I'll tell Mr. Schue that I want in on glee. Before I even get to my locker at the end of the hall, Blaine is leaving his class, getting up from his chair. Dammit, Sam, stop staring. Focus on him late-

"Whoah!"

"Oh my god!" I here some gasps and laughs sometime after I got my composure on the floor.

"Ow. Oo. Ow." I could feel a slight stinging pain in my stomach. I feel like was just punch by the floor.

"Sam! Are you alright? You just suddenly fell right there-" A guy gripped my arm tight. He touched my head, which had a huge bump on the side.

"Ow." I touched it, trying to see how bad it is, a little bit too strong. "Shit!" I hissed out to myself. "Ow. I don't know what happened there. I was just thinking while walking and then next I know I trip God-knows-what I tripped on. But don't worry I'm fine now, Finn. Thanks, man."

I try to stand up but fail tipping back down. Finn got me up again and offered me help to the infirmary. I thank him before he leaves.

"Hey, you sure you're fine, dude? I don't recommend getting up from that bed, though."

"Yeah I'm fine. And don't worry, I have no immediate plans on finding out how long I could go without throwing up." I huffed a laugh, that stinging in my stomach still there, and so did he. He patted my shoulder after readjusting the ice-pack on my head carefully.

"Alright. See you later, bro. And I take it that you won't be able to come to practice later. I'll just see you whenever." He waved from his back and left the small, a little stuffy clinic.

I hope Blaine didn't see all that.

* * *

**HALLWAY 12:00pm Blaine's POV**

I hope Sam is all right. That fall must've hurt him real bad. Although, he looked so cute, his cheeks very pink...-

Wait. Stop it, Blaine. Nothing will ever happen between us.

How could I live with myself? Why can't I just accept that not all guys are gay? I do this all the time; Finn, Puck, Mike, Rick from the hockey team, even though he's totally a dick... I have to stop thinking of the impossible. Besides, I have other priorities in life I have to worry about. I need to keep my efforts on my studies and glee. I have to start working on my climb to the Student Council to be Council President. I need to get my options wide. If I want to keep living in this world, I have to see what I'm good at and be better at it. Although Broadway will always be my number one priority and choice, I can't get stuck to just one.

Let's see. What else is also in this school that I can join? The creative writing club Pen & Paper, can be a good choice. If I also want to make music, I could sign up for that. What else? Why don't I make it more interesting and to my liking? How about I join something more nerdy? The Super Sidekick Society sounds very interesting. Oh! Advance D&D! The Sewing club... fine.

I also have to distract myself from Sam.

Everytime I see Sam, I just can't keep my eyes away from him. His green eyes are just so enthralling. His strong arms just makes me want to wrap myself in them all day long. After seeing him in the locker room after my pre-Glee boxing workout, Sam's chests and abs look so hard they can cut through skin. I love it when his taught muscles just contract when he makes a push up. And his crotch. He certainly is packing a fucking monster in there. The way he grabs his clothed manhood and rubs it always stops me dead on my tracks. His white briefs crinkle when he palms himself.

Oh, God! What am I doing?! Shit! What have I done? I have to get rid of this hard on quick.

Where's the next janitor's closet?

Oh finally. Good. I'm finally in the good privacy of a janitor's closet. Oh my God! My cock.

"Uhhh..." I moan loud as I undo my tight jeans. My 7 inches threaten to escape the opening of my red boxer briefs. With one swift move, I free my full 7 and a half inch cock out of its restrains. I quickly remove my shirt and lock the door.

I run hold my cock, weighing it with my bare palms. I run my fingers through the engorged length.

"Fuck..." I run my right hand around my hard body; over my chest, not missing my nipples. I moan again. I run my hand over my faded abs, over my stomach. I start to imagine Sam's are doing this to me. His muscles around my body. He hugs my body tight against his own. His hands run over my nipples again. I make a groan more than a moan. His hot breathe breezes against my neck. Everything seems so real and none of this is going away anytime soon.

Sam's rough hands run on my cock. He pumps it tighter and a little faster. I start to breathe heavier than ever.

"Hey. Nice body," Sam whispers to my right ear. His hot breathe makes me tingle all over. "Why haven't I seen you before, Blainey?"

"Sam..." He shushes me.

"Oh, Blaine, you're so hot. Fuck. Let me have you." He pumps me faster and faster. "Blaine you're body is amazing. You are amazing. You make me want to sing to the heavens. Whenever I see you everyday, I just want to take you against your locker then and there." A faster beat arises around my cock.

"Uhhh... fuck... shit, Sam" A familiar knot forms in my stomach. I know I'm close.

"Cum for me, Blaine. Shoot all you have for me, Blainey. You're mine, Blaine. Give your Sammy your cum!" His hand on around my cock becomes a blur. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I could feel my blood rush straight to my cock. I'm so close.

"Oh, God! Oh fuck! Shit! Fucking...! Oh Sam! Ahh... SAM!" My cock gets bigger at lest half an inch more. I shoot all my load. I shoot the biggest load I ever had. 4. 5. 6. 7... "Uhhh..." Shit! I won't stop cumming. My cum shoots directly at my underwear. 10. 11. 14 spurts of cum on my boxer briefs.

My cum starts to slow down. The remains drip to my hand, getting it all sticky. My imagination of Sam fades away quickly as I return back in reality.

My breath slows down drastically as time passes by while I just leave my hand around my cock. My cock deflates as I reach down me for my jeans. I won't put on my cum stained briefs. I put them in my book bag. I didn't even realize it fell on the floor. I button my jeans and wear my shirt that was discarded on the floor. I normally never go commando but today, I'm changing it up. And because I can't wear underwear full of my cum. I fix my hear and smooth my clothing as much as possible.

I unlock the door. As soon as I open the door, I dip my head down; not wanting anybody to see me get out. Of course, not all I want it as followed.

A huge bunch of girls and some guys were gathered around the doorway of the closet.

Oh, holy shit...

* * *

**EN: Here you are. Chapter two. Hope you like it. Please a review. Also if you don't like, still, please review and leave comments. Even if they're negative. I actually embrace criticism.**** I'm also a new beta reader.**


End file.
